1. Field of the Invention
The purpose of a Resophonic Guitar Capo and other raised string instrument capos is to change the key the instrument is to be played in. This key change is accomplished by, in effect, shortening the string length on resophonic guitars and other raised stringed instruments. This shortening of the strings is accomplished by compressing the strings of the instrument to a bar at various positions along the instrument neck. Existing designs of capos for Resophonic Guitars tend to require several adjustments and possible use of both hands to install and make these adjustments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,046 issued to Myerson et al. and publication date of Feb. 24, 1981 describes a capo shown in FIG. 1. This capo uses a pressure bar with an elastic strap to clamp instrument strings downward against the instrument's fretboard to shorten the strings. Due to this downward clamping action, the Myerson capo will not work with a raised string instrument such as a dobro.
FIG. 2 shows the Liberty Capo dating from early 1980's using a lever to clamp the strings upward against a bar to cause the effect of shortening the strings. This capo has no pressure adjustment.
U.S. patent #2007017531 issued to Bruce Walworth and publication date of Aug. 2, 2007 is shown in FIG. 3. This capo has a lever action requiring a tool for pressure adjustment.